The present invention generally concerns manual tools for servicing valves which are at least somewhat inaccessible such as, for example, out of reach water or steam valves.
Municipal water systems utilize subterranean shut-off or wheel valves located at intervals along streets, roads, etc.,. Such valves are usually housed within cylindrical valve tiles which are of a diameter adequate only to receive a wrench to permit opening and closing of the valve. Accordingly, any valve repair or maintenance effort requires tile removal and excavation of surrounding earth all at considerable man-hour effort.
The most common problem encountered with such valves is leakage past the valve stem packing. In view of the high cost associated with the excavation of paved street or road surfaces and underlying earthen material, it is not uncommon for municipal water departments to permit such leakage to continue which in itself is costly over a period of time. Such leakage can eventually jeopardize paved street surfaces. Accordingly, some leakage past a valve stem packing is considered acceptable, albeit wasteful, over months and even years until such time as the flow is such as to fill the valve tile and reach the street or road surface.
Excavation efforts to achieve access to a buried valve are very costly from a man-hour and equipment standpoint. Disruption of the traffic flow and subsequent repaving also deter valve maintenance efforts.
To the extent the prior art is known, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,443 discloses a tool for use on buried water meters and using a permanently attached socket member; U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,118 discloses a tool for expanding a stopper in a pipeline and using concentric tools for rotating a nut about a retained shaft; U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,052 discloses a tool for removing a stem and closure member from a buried valve; U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,556 discloses a water system tool for use in replacing system components.